


Half a Dozen

by Zorak23



Series: I'm BORED drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I’m bored, Lots of children, too many daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: The sixth in the “I’m BORED” drabble series.Written for shjj7103.Prompt: Hermione/Draco: Overreaction
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: I'm BORED drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965718
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Half a Dozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shjj7103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shjj7103/gifts).



> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

“Thank you for letting us stay for a few days, Mother,” Draco said to Narcissa as she took eighteen-month-old Cassiopeia from his arms. “Hermione needed… alone time, I believe, to process the healer’s results.”

“Is there a problem with the pregnancy?” Lucius demanded, striding into the room and bending at the waist to lift both Lyra and Adhara in his arms. 

“Not a _problem,_ per se…” Draco began, only to be cut off by his eldest daughter. 

“Mummy is having more than one baby!” four-year-old Lyra exclaimed happily. 

“Twins?” Narcissa gasped. “There haven’t been twins in the Black line for generations!”

“No Nana, three babies!” Adhara chimed in. 

“Well done, Draco,” Lucius replied, puffing up like one of his peacocks. “Obviously that is down to the superior Malfoy bloodline.”

“Papa, that’s just what Daddy said before Mummy started hexing him. And now we’re staying here for the weekend! Isn’t it ever so exciting?”

Narcissa had to cover her mouth with her hand to smother an unladylike snort of laughter at Lyra’s words. Getting herself under control, she asked, “Are you alright, my darling?”

“I’m fine, Mother. Luckily we hadn’t left St Mungo’s, and the hexes were easily reversed. I thought it best to give her some space for a few days—”

“No Daddy, Mummy said she never wanted to see you or your superior bloodline again until your latest demon spawn was evicted from her body,” Adhara corrected. “She said three girls under the age of five was already three too many, and now she’ll have six. Cause three and three make six!”

“Aren’t you a clever girl, poppet,” Lucius praised. “Three and three _do_ make six. You’re very good at maths, darling. Your father wasn’t nearly as clever as you when he was three years old. Let’s go find some biscuits. I believe Nana has instructed the elves to hide them from me in the kitchen…”

Draco and Narcissa watched as Lucius carried his two eldest granddaughters away, both smirking slightly at how the tiny girls had the man wrapped around their fingers. 

“Six, Dragon?” Narcissa commented. 

“I know, Mother. I know.”

“One more than that and you’ll be tied with the Weasleys.”

“How _dare_ you!”

Narcissa’s laughter flowed through the manor as she carried Cassiopeia off in search of biscuits. 


End file.
